


Guardian Angel/Devil

by confettipog



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Heavy Angst, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Major Character Injury, Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Non-Canonical Character Death, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confettipog/pseuds/confettipog
Summary: "I guess... we're their guardian angels!""But I'm a devil. I can't be a guardian angel.""Well, it's time to make a new category! How about you be the first-ever recorded Guardian Devil?""Tommy, I-""Quiet Will. Guardians are good people who don't want to leave someone behind. Just because you did something unforgivable, doesn't mean you're a horrible person."♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠This is an AU where Wilbur blew up Manberg. Wilbur died because he couldn't get out of the blast radius in time, Tommy died because he wanted to save Schlatt.*The only shipping in this story will be PLATONIC. I'm pretty sure none of the people mentioned in this story are actually dating, they're just simps.*Tommy- Guardian Angel to TubboWilbur- Guardian Devil to SchlattCrossposted from Wattpad under the same username.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Guardian Angel/Devil

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> This book is going to be about the characters that the YouTubers roleplay as on the Dream SMP, not the actual YouTubers. please keep that in mind. If you try to say to me "they are the characters they play, jasishlws48ure8fruwje" is Wilbur insane irl? No. Is Schlatt a douche irl? No. Is Fundy Wilbur's son irl? NO. They may be pretty extreme versions of themselves, but there's also plenty of differences to separate themselves and their character on the Dream SMP. The SMP is a roleplay, therefore the 'people' are just characters played by their irl selves. 
> 
> As the description says, this book does not contain any shipping. This is because 
> 
> 1\. none of them are together anyway, and probably never will be
> 
> 2\. some of the people featured in the story are uncomfortable with shipping (eg. Tommy, Techno, Niki, etc)
> 
> 3\. it's not our business to assume if they're dating or not
> 
> That being said, I personally don't have a problem with shipping real people as long as it's a lowkey thing (eg. saying to a friend "ngl I kinda ship it" and then not saying much else) and you're not making a fuss saying "omg I ship it they should get together rn imma be so upset if they don't and I'll unsub" but when you start to shove it down their throats, that's when it gets weird. 
> 
> So please, don't be creepy about shipping, and everyone will be happy. 
> 
> Okay, now I'll continue writing the prologue.

**TW for almost the whole book: death and blood and stuff, but this is probably gonna be the worst one**

**Please remember to read the disclaimer before reading this book. Thank you! :)**

**Oh, also, think of this as Minecraft but instead of living entities looking like blocky pianos, they actually look like how they would irl. Apart from a few of the mobs because- well- that's obvious, isn't it? They don't exist outside of Minecraft xD so just think of them as less blocky**

It was going to be an amazing day. The festivities were already set up, everyone who had a speech was going over their lines, and the citizens of Manberg were lining up to get to their seats. Jschlatt called him up onto the stage to do his speech. Voice trembling with excitement, he peered down at the crowd and saw almost all his friends. He looked up and saw his best friend, Tommy, perched on top of a building. Then everything stopped. No one spoke. You could hear a pin drop. It felt like the calm before the storm. They all knew something was about to happen. Loud bangs filled the air, shouts of fear and terror washed over him as he was flung from the stadium. 

"SCHLATT! NO!" A desperate cry came from somewhere as a blurred shape chased after the president, seemingly trying to stop him doing something. Then it happened. There was a crash- 

The world was slow. White noise was ringing in his ears as he lay, weak and shivering, on the cold, hard ground. He could hear screams of shock and despair as smoke rolled over him for what felt like the thousandth time. He was willing to lay there forever, until-

"TOMMY!"

Despite the searing pain in his left arm and head, Tubbo shot up. In front of him, there was a crowd of familiar people he could hardly recognise. He pushed his way through them, not even bothering to apologise as he shoved them to the side. They, in turn, didn't bother to get annoyed at him. When he finally reached the front, when he finally pushed the last person aside, the sight in front of him was the worst thing he could possibly see. 

He saw Schlatt, trembling and close to tears, holding the frail body of his best friend. Tommy had a faint trace of his last smile etched upon his face, eyes closed and wounds all over. Tubbo just stood there in shock. His vision went in and out of focus as he attempted to process the scene that was playing out in front of him. Tommy couldn't be dead, could he? He was so strong and resilient... but no matter how much Tubbo tried to convince himself, he couldn't ignore the sight in front of him. He stumbled over to the duo, falling to his knees beside Schlatt and Tommy.

With effort, he laid Tommy's head on his lap, playing with his friend's fluffy blonde hair. _I'm sorry Tommy. We failed. Failed our whole mission. Failed you. We'll never be able to get L'manberg back now._ He didn't even realise he was crying until he felt Schlatt pull him in for a hug. They didn't move.

That was, of course, until Dream pushed himself through the crowd, and shouted at them to be quiet. Tubbo and Schlatt looked up. Dream was standing on a 3-block high tower, staring down at everyone. Tubbo wasn't sure what he expected the guy to say, but it certainly wasn't this.

"Wilbur is dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I've been really nervous about posting this. I thought "But it's literally centred around Tommy dying, what if people don't like it and I get hate?" and I almost cancelled this. But I then I thought, "you know what? I don't care what they think. I have a whole story planned out, and I'm going to use it whether they like it or not. I won't let it go to waste like my Dreamnotfound book and my Drarry book." so yeah. I also got some supportive comments on Wattpad about it, so that made me feel better.
> 
> Please don't hate on me just because you don't like it when people write about YouTubers dying. As I said in the disclaimer, this is about their characters, not the people. And as I said in the description, there's enough differences to separate the two. Plus, a lot of them will probably be totally out of character anyway, so it's more like they're inspired, not a carbon copy of the peeps.
> 
> But if you did enjoy it, please consider subscribing and giving kudos (ó﹏ò｡)  
> I also post chapters on Wattpad first, so if you want them early, you should follow me there.
> 
> It really helps out since I'm a pretty small writer :)


End file.
